Bowser's Castle/Quotes
__TOC__ '2010' March 30, 2010, 4:11 PM (Pacific Time): Bowsers' Castle contemplates their place within the Force. MrSpontaneous: must make some moments awkward Rothycat: Don’t you do that constantly anyhow Spont? MrSpontaneous: make moments awkward? MrSpontaneous: You know it. Rothycat: Dark skippy! Rothycat: darn* MrSpontaneous: haha Rothycat: “Dark skippy” sounds like evil peanut butter. Ryoga1231: lol MrSpontaneous: It uses the force to choke you? Ryoga1231: “the official PB of the dark side….” MrSpontaneous: dark skippy always makes the bread land peanut buttered side down. {C}June 30, 2009 (unknown time stamp): aleeg96: is rothy okay with you eating him Rothycat: Ale, that sounded wrong on so, so very many levels. XD Unit53374: ... I think I remember that, one time, we got in a fight about Rothy Cookies... I'm not entirely certain though... (bloody Memory Retention issues *grumble*) On April 22nd, 2010, at approx. 7:41PM (Eastern Mountain Time) the start of a rant by our very own, LunacyVII, was humorously interrupted by Unit53374 Fnar3221: I hear a story. Fnar3221: What's on your mind, Lunacy? LunacyVII: Impossible geometries, lines and colours and shapes the human mind barely comprehends Unit53374: ooh a story! {C}April 16, 2010, 11:37 AM (Pacific Time): VampireGhost: -drinks some milk- assassin360: i love milk DastardlyDave: I love tacos. VampireGhost: I love cookies kegso: i love chicks :P Rothycat: I love lamp. {C}May 13, 2009, 8:52 PM. (Eastern Mountain Time) Unit53374: i need to recharge my debatron itf Unit53374: no itf Fnar3221: No itv. Unit53374: and the past now as well Unit53374: v? Fnar3221: Ventures. Unit53374: i the ventures? Unit53374: in Fnar3221: ... Yes? Unit53374: well, what does that mean? Fnar3221: Figure it out. {C}June 05 2010, 1:50 AM (British Summer Time) - Hilarity ensues when London and USA sayings are taken the wrong way... goldenbullet: You don't have to be manly to enter a bathroom. xela248: You don't have to be manly to enter a toilet. TheH21: A USED toilet... goldenbullet: Enter a toilet? xela248: It's what we call the bathroom here. xela248: Because we're just that classy :P goldenbullet: I really don't think I'd want to enter a toilet. xela248: It's London for bathroom! goldenbullet: Sounds quite disgusting, mind you. Who knows what else has been in there other than fecal matter. xela248: It means bathroom. >.< June 07, 2010 Around 7:30PM EDT time zone - When mods get too in touch with their instincts. Ahhhnold: everybody, now here you can see a mod in it's natural environment MrSpontaneous: heya koopa Ahhhnold: careful now, they are very territorial MrSpontaneous: *pees on Ahhhnold* girlofkevgz: Yes girlofkevgz: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWw Ahhhnold: I have just been claimed {C}June 19, 2010 - 02:07 AM BST (British Summer Time)- Sword vs Bat'leth. thepimpage: the katana looks nice on my wall xela248: The Bat'leth looks nice in my hand. thepimpage: some people hang paintings thepimpage: i hang swords xela248: Some people hang swords. xela248: I hang people. :D x_Snake_Eyez_x: Like x_Snake_Eyez_x: me! thepimpage: the batleth looks heavy as hell xela x_Snake_Eyez_x: OH GOD! Imbulletproof: hahaha point to xela xD x_Snake_Eyez_x: Bad timing. {C}June 22, 2010 - 9:49 PM x3_Hades_x3: -coughs up- Ach.. Achh Hahhh.. -jumps down out of bullets hands and finds a corner- Acch.. -coughs up hair ball which is Magi- Magicant: ... Magicant: -Spreading- I'm a beautiful butterfly! x3_Hades_x3: And thus Magi was reborn! June 26, 2010 - 10:29 AM Eastern Mountain Time GraveHorizon: What about the element... xela248: OF SURPRISE! GraveHorizon: ...of SURPRISE! GraveHorizon: Damn, ninja'd. xela248: Ninja'd. xela248: And again. :P GraveHorizon: Nija'd your ninja'd. GraveHorizon: Biatch. xela248: Ha! GraveHorizon: *Ninja'd xela248: I win! goldenbullet: Wow, you ninja'd on ninjaing your ninja. GraveHorizon: Damn this keyboard. goldenbullet: That's pretty coincidental. xela248: Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. June 27, 2010 Around 9:15 Eastern Mountain Time NihilistMachine: It's the eye of the tiger, its the thrill of the fight. aturtledoesbite: You may have the eye of the tiger, but you have the reflexes of a sloth. skudz: o.O NihilistMachine: Says the one that just got hit with a baseball bat. aturtledoesbite: Hey! Now no amount of reflexes can defend someone from a baseball bat! {C}July 12, 2010- 22:30 BST (British Summer Time) - Comebacks taken to the next level Ahhhnold: If I were a man with gills, I would be a fish! aturtledoesbite: If I were a fish with man, I would be a gills! {C}July 19, 2010 - About 7:40 PM (Central Standard Time) - What happens when a simple misspelling is taken too seriously... Charlemagne97: or her staff sux at amth Charlemagne97: either way x_Snake_Eyex_x: *math Charlemagne97: and amth Charlemagne97: they probably suck at that too x_Snake_Eyez_x: Is amth a word? Charlemagne97: idk Charlemagne97: doubt it though aturtledoesbite: Amth? No. x_Snake_Eyez_x: No, because my spellcheck is awesome. aturtledoesbite: ^ x_Snake_Eyez_x: ... aturtledoesbite: Yes? x_Snake_Eyez_x: ? x_Snake_Eyez_x: The answer is no, "amth" is not a word. x_Snake_Eyez_x: I was not responding to your post. aturtledoesbite: Um, are you talking to me? Charlemagne97: lol x_Snake_Eyez_x: I dunno. aturtledoesbite: Because I'm confused x_Snake_Eyez_x: Are you talking to me? aturtledoesbite: I think so... Layries: Arr you be talkin' to me? aturtledoesbite: ...Maybe. {C}24th July, 2010- 17:55 BST (British Summer Time) TheH21: In fact, with sack, you could even earn some money. Mushyrooms: Especially if you have sack, crack, cat and a video camera all in one room. {C}August 4th, 2010, 12:28AM (Eastern Mountain Time) Fnar3221: He's managed to reset my pages at least a dozen times this past 3 days. dragoneye904: Moths are generally annoying :P Fnar3221: Like, when I was about to get my hard badge kind of resets. Fnar3221: You ever saw an angry Mr. Jack? dragoneye904: Ouch. dragoneye904: Nope. Fnar3221: It's not a pretty sight. dragoneye904: I have yet to get an impossible badge.. magmamaster8: any impossible badge? Fnar3221: My eyes bulge out of their sockets, cheeks go a nasty shade of purple and blue and my teeth start to elongate and grow more curvy. GraveHorizon: Gross. Fnar3221: Also my neck gets skinny for some unknown reason and I get a LOT more hairy. dragoneye904: Sounds like my mother. dragoneye904: I mean.. dragoneye904: Cats say meow. {C}August 18th, 2010, 3:14PM (Eastern Mountain Time) Storageheater: oh thank god I can mute this game Storageheater: Also, what's wrong with her bellybutton xela248: I wondered that! Mousethecat: Is it like mine? Mousethecat: Mine goes in and out Mousethecat: it does both! Storageheater: you know, it...might? It's more like it's...a line Storageheater: Perhaps she's a glove puppet xela248: My sister's one does that, Mouse. :P August 19th 2010 02:01 AM British Summer Time NihilistMachine: Your use of bologna is intriguing as well as disturbing Dragon. November 23rd 2010 1:00 PM Northwest Pacific Time- When sanitation is taken a little too far. TheH21: It clears your nostrils in the same way that getting blown up by a bazooka sanitizes your clothes. Gamerpwnage50: My house smells of chlorine Smashingz: 2 up ^^ Magicant: I swear H21, one of these days someone's going to believe you. Gamerpwnage50: LOL Magicant: And sanitize their clothes with bazookas. {C}November 24th 2010 10:00 AM Northwest Pacific Time- An example of how little Europe is known from America. xD Magicant: I know where Croatia is. xela248: It's on Mars, right? xela248: *joke* Sabin7: I thought all the Croatians died and disappeared or something? Magicant: Sorta southern Europe right? Sabin7: Oh wait, that was Roanoke. EcCeterum: ... Nov 30th 2010- 00:10AM GMT - I wasn't feeling very well that day. BashPro: xela are u girl? xela248: Bash, I am indeed female. BashPro: cleaver girl ;-) xela248: o.o BashPro: are u playing fun game? xela248: Bash. I feel ill. If you creep at me, I WILL vomit at you. '2011' Jan. 23- We all love natas on the wall. Koopashell 00:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) PM Magicant: 51. PM Natamora: 51. PM koopashell: 51 types of natas? PM linkisgreat7: Turtle, can I work on the story of this RPG? PM Magicant: Epic. PM koopashell: 51 Natas on the wall? PM Natamora: 970 to level. PM Natamora: Take one down, pass her around? O_o PM Magicant: Yush. PM Natamora: wat. PMkoopashell: 50 natas on the wall! January 26, 2011 - 9:26 pm EST oblivieon: dpeanutbuter oblivieon: GraveHorizon: Double peanutration? Around 1:00 Eastern time xela248: Nope. My room's an open room. xela248: Because I'm open like that. koopashell: Hahahahaahhhaa koopashell: haahahahahahaah xela248: According to eHarmony. Easter 2011, about 3:14 ScreamyLordSutch: I herd you liek pudding, so we put pudding in your pudding so you can foodgasm whilst you foodgasm. Arcane101Magi: ... koopashell: -foodgasms at thought of foodgasming- April 30, 2011; about 9:40 Central time - Technical difficulties, please hold. GraveHorizon: Your TV won't do anything, Aar?: Aarownd: No. aturtledoesbite: Try unplugging/replugging it. Aarownd: I did that. Aarownd: The menu won't even come up. aturtledoesbite: Well, that covers the length of my tech support. GraveHorizon: Even when you use the knob? Aarownd: It stopped blinking. NaoSoulONight: Hit it with a hammer. NaoSoulONight: On the screen. aturtledoesbite: Your problem is too advanced for my abilities. NaoSoulONight: And put some strenght on it. Aarownd: The remote turned it on. GraveHorizon: Is your battery running out of batteries? Aarownd: It's working again. GraveHorizon: *remote Aarownd: Thank goodness. May 19th 2011- 17:45 BST- Rainbows rainbows rainbows Lokimischiefgod: i can fart rainbows Tehjo: I've sneezed rainbows before nellyraimon: :O nellyraimon: Lol Tehjo: Snorted pop rocks and coke Tehjo: The world was amazing July 30th 2011- 19:30 BST -Did not see that coming xela248: How are you? Death7396: I just punched myself in the testicles to kill an ant. August 9th 2011- 02:45 BST - Sexcorn xela248: Can't have sex without popcorn. SiXXXShooter: LOL! Tsuppotron7000: Nope! xela248: ...This is why I'm a virgin. HugotheElder: popcorn sex ftw Dragon_Killer123: ^ Arkive: I must have been doing it wrong, then. Mousethecat: Wait, I'm being trolled by this? Tsuppotron7000: Sex and popcorn go hand in hand August 27th 2011- 23:17 BST- The Game xela248: I lost The Game. jacobghawk: is it tht one where u fall of the ledge jacobghawk: for no reason xela248: Jacob, when it gets really serious, yeah. xela248: But hope it never comes to that. October 1st Eastern Time - Koopashell 00:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) PMTheH21: I have a picture for you, Grave. PMGraveHorizon: Okay. PMTheH21: Put I may upload a censored one. PMGraveHorizon: Censored for nudity? PMTheH21: Names. PMAhhhnold: Censored for implied nudity? PMGraveHorizon: Because I like stealing identities? PMAhhhnold: Naked identitties? PMAhhhnold: D: November 5th - Koopashell 22:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Tsuppotron7000: The cat just had a REALLY smelly boob Category:Archive